


【thesewt】Accident一次意外

by miaokoumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 骨科警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaokoumi/pseuds/miaokoumi
Summary: 就是想写主动的纽特（捂脸）配对：Theseus/Newt





	【thesewt】Accident一次意外

**Author's Note:**

> AO3备份一下～

雅各布不安地张望着，闪身融入熙熙攘攘的人群进入了对角巷。

 

不知道是过于紧实的呢子大衣还是因为常年疏于运动，他一会儿就满脸是汗，拿出口袋里的手帕胡乱地擦拭着。

 

发现没人注意到他，他悄悄地踏进了一个靠近翻倒巷的魔药店里。

 

“叮铃”店主正在柜子前清点货物，连一瞥都不愿施舍给眼前的人。

“你店里还有……额…”雅各布比划了一个手势，好不容易吸引了店长的注意。

店长皱起鼻子，狐疑地打量起看上去完全没有魔力的雅各布。

 

“你是麻瓜…或者哑炮？”得到肯定的回答后，店主轻蔑哼了一声，继续起了手头的工作。

“等等等……你可以看看这个。”雅各布从衣服里取出了一封信。

 

看完后，店主才认真露出了商人的模样，“你知道这意味着加钱吧？”

 

雅各布无奈地点头。

 

“随我来。”

 

当雅各布买好东西走出店外，与几个穿着传统巫师袍的人擦肩而过。

 

他突然忘记了呼吸，他认出了其中一个人是忒修斯。

 

雅各布假装走远又绕了回来，在翻倒巷和对角巷的交界墙壁那里听起了墙根。

 

进店的只有忒修斯。和他一起来的人，或躲在门外的阴影里，或装作偶遇的熟人攀谈起来，但都密切着留意着店里的情况。

 

一个身着黑袍压低帽檐抱着箱子的人在忒修斯后进了店里。

 

变故就在一瞬间发生。

 

雅各布听到争吵、施咒的火花声和突然的爆炸。他几乎立刻就冲了进去。

 

“Protego！（盔甲护身）”就在此刻，他的脸开始扭曲晃动，露出原本的模样。

 

“纽特！”忒修斯从魔药爆炸的迷雾里睁开眼时，就看见了挡在他面前熟悉的深蜂蜜色的头发。

 

虽然在爆炸中心，但作为首席傲罗的一流的反应速度，让忒修斯即时打开了防护咒，但冲进来的纽特却不知道有没有受伤。忒修斯皱着眉头满脸写着，待会和你算账。

 

两排高大柜子上的魔药全部倾倒在地，有的因为互相反应开始剧烈燃烧起来。两个傲罗去追从后门溜走的嫌犯；另外的傲罗和斯卡曼德兄弟一起救起了火。

 

因为不知道究竟是哪些魔药燃烧爆炸了，他们紧急疏散了人群。他们也在扑灭火势后离开，担心仍有潜在的隐患。

 

忒修斯抓住了纽特的胳膊“你受伤了吗？”当时他隐约看见了纽特的防御罩上被炸出了缺口。

“和我去圣芒戈。”说着就拽着纽特要幻影移行。

纽特挣脱了他“不，我很好，好得很。”

 

 

晚餐前，忒修斯意外地听到了门铃声。

他打开了门。“嗨”门口的纽特抬头看了他一眼，小声地打了招呼，然后低头继续研究忒修斯门口的毛毯子。

即使很惊讶，但忒修斯也立刻侧过身，让弟弟进了门。

纽特将手里抱着的红酒塞在了忒修斯怀里。自然地解掉大衣搁在衣架上，然后朝厨房走去。

忒修斯甚至不知道纽特清楚他家厨房在哪里。毕竟他曾经以不想打扰他和莉塔的理由拒绝了所有晚餐邀约。

 

“嘿，你想吃什么”纽特围上围裙，像在自己家一样翻找着食材。

忒修斯无奈地抱着胳膊，接受了这个（还送了酒）的不速之客。

 

 

纽特做了他擅长的炖牛肉和意面，美好的口感让忒修斯把最后的不满咽了下去。

“你可以说一声的。以后想来吃晚饭的话。”忒修斯看着纽特用牙齿开启了木塞。明显，和他的动物们待久了，他时常忘了自己是个巫师。

 

“哦”纽特小声回应，给他们添满了红酒。不知道是不是错觉，忒修斯觉得听到了委屈。

所以他犹豫地加了一句“不说也可以。”

 

 

纽特在他随身的箱子里一阵翻找，居然拿出了一个烛台和几节涂了珍珠粉的蜡烛。

“……”

“雅各布，额就是我的一个麻瓜朋友，说这个很适合有红酒的晚餐。”纽特眼里的纯粹的真诚让忒修斯咽下了“只适合情侣”的抱怨。

 

“所以……你为什么在那里？”他们异口同声地问出了最想问的问题。

在忒修斯不依不饶的瞪视下，纽特憋红了脸，咬住嘴唇，然后嘴巴张合了几次才找到了声音。“额……帕德里克，就是我的鸣叫麋兽的口腔溃疡还没好，完全治好需要一些…你知道的，强效镇痛药物，我今年登记的购买量已经达到限额了，如果再买就会被魔法部盯上，所以我就变装成麻瓜去买了……”纽特紧张而快速地说完，完全没看听到“药物”和“变装”眉头越皱越深的忒修斯。

 

但忒修斯叹了口气，却没责怪什么，反而回答起了问题。“我们接到线人的情报，追踪很久的一个违禁药贩子将会出现在个店里。我们不知道他们这次交易的是什么药品，但这是一个抓住把柄把他们一网打尽的好机会。”

“负责追踪的傲罗还在追捕他们，而负责化验的部门还在尝试从满地的魔药的废墟里寻找证据。”忒修斯用叉子卷起意面，“吃饭。”

 

 

第二天，忒修斯又在门口看见了抱着一瓶新红酒的纽特。纽特一见他就把酒塞入他怀里，忒修斯低头看了一眼，价格不菲。

 

忒修斯有了一种不舒服的感觉爬上心头，他觉得纽特在计划着什么。

上一次有这种感觉的时候是在他们小时候，纽特在花园里刨出了个地精，藏在房间里养着。然后在餐桌上、在任何父母看得到的地方给忒修斯塞土豆吃，以至于当母亲发现家里少了一大袋土豆后，第一反应是忒修斯偷吃了他们。忒修斯发现真相后大发雷霆，不顾年幼弟弟的嚎哭赶走了地精，也再没吃过纽特递给他的食物。

 

忒修斯紧盯着纽特的侧脸，毫不意外地看到他闪躲或者在他看来有些心虚的眼神。但他没有戳穿，反而静观其变，把这个想象成一种游戏。

 

违禁药物的追踪毫无进展，因为贩子从发现到逃脱太过迅速，他们甚至怀疑傲罗内部有内奸，忒修斯吃饭的时候一直闷闷地思考着。

今天纽特喝得有点多，忒修斯开始担心他等会儿幻影移行回去的风险。他扶着纽特坐在沙发上吹风，并顺手替他松开了领子。纽特却捉住了他离开的手，抬起头看着他，“你一定会成为过河的那匹骏马的。”

“不好意思，什么？”忒修斯完全没听懂。

纽特挪开视线，“其他的马有的因为贪心驼了太多的吸水麦子，累垮在河中，有的因为畏惧湍急的河水，半途而废。而你一直正直、英勇，甚至有点过于勇敢，你一定能趟过所有的河流的。”

忒修斯没有责怪纽特的胡言乱语或者奇怪的比喻，他只沉默地将醉酒的弟弟拉入了怀里。

 

 

随后的几天，纽特都在晚饭时候带着一瓶酒、或者前面一天酒没喝完，就带其他什么美食准时出现。自从一天加班，发现纽特坐在楼梯上等他后，他就把家里的钥匙给了他。他不是之前没给过，而是纽特又以不想打搅他和莉塔为由拒绝了。

 

纽特甚至会在休息日过来帮助忒修斯打理花园。

这让忒修斯又回忆起了小时候的时光，他们年龄相差很大，当纽特刚会自己穿衣服，忒修斯就要去了霍格沃兹上学了；当纽特刚步入校园，忒修斯就入职成了傲罗，随后赶赴战场了。他们重叠的、喜好相投的时段几乎没有，纽特早早就沉迷书本和动物，对忒修斯的魁地奇和游泳邀约视而不见；他们相聚的时刻也比其他的兄弟少得多，每年只有暑假和圣诞假期能够见面。

但这不代表，忒修斯就不爱他的弟弟了，相反他很爱他，用他自己的方式。

 

 

“所以你是怎么得到我的头发的。”忒修斯见应该在计划着什么的纽特一直没动静，忍不住先发制人，问出了他一直很在意的问题（巴黎时纽特拿来变成他的复方汤剂）。

“哦！这个啊。”纽特转头看向肩膀，从衣服上拿下一根头发。“就这样，很简单。深色的是你的。”

 

“……”

“你可能没在意，你这几年有点脱发，每次抱我都会留下几根。”

“……”忒修斯陷入了每个英国男人到一定时期都会有的恐慌。

见忒修斯黑下了脸，纽特安慰道：“不严重，可能是魔法部压力太大了，我看报纸上说波特家族新出的生发水很好用，你……”说着他从箱子里翻出了他的剪报。

箱子翻开的瞬间，忒修斯瞥见了他穿着巫师袍的照片，那是他最近才给杂志拍的（出于吸引和招募青年傲罗的需要）。办公室的姑娘们在杂志出来后兴奋地拿给他看过，并称比他穿西装三件套帅多了，忒修斯看了一眼没放在心上。

现在他很意外，没想到弟弟会看那样的杂志还甚至会剪下来。

纽特快速地合上箱子，明显不想让忒修斯发现，所以忒修斯就装作没看见，接过了生发药水的广告。

 

 

\--------------------------

“去看哈姆雷特吗？” 近期巫师界刮起了对莎翁剧的狂热喜好，很多巫师装成麻瓜溜去剧院。纽特不知从哪里得知的，现在正拿着票有些紧张地询问着忒修斯。

 

忒修斯正好有点兴趣，就答应了。

 

他们身穿正装进入了剧院，人群中纽特看上去很不安，像快要被他的领结勒死了。忒修斯伸手替他松了松，并扶上了他的腰，帮助他站直。

 

听到身后一些教养良好的女士都发出了细小惊讶声，忒修斯只好抽回了手。

他听说过麻瓜还在愚昧的法律中，公然反对男人间的恋情，即使是兄弟，公开场合也小心翼翼地不逾矩。

 

开场没多久，他就听到纽特那里传来了平稳的呼吸声，没想到明明是纽特提出来看的，他却没多久就睡得不省人事。

 

忒修斯无奈地把晚礼服解下来盖在了纽特身上。

 

 

剧情非常精彩，结束时获得了经久不息的掌声。人群意犹未尽地讨论着散去了，而纽特还是丝毫不受影响地沉睡着。

 

忒修斯很想用清醒咒叫醒他，但看着纽特无辜的睡颜忍住了。带着睡梦中的人幻影移行很危险，有很多血淋淋的分体事故的例子。所以忒修斯只好叹着气，蹲下来背起了他的弟弟。

 

上一次这么背纽特可能要在他们很小的时候，那时候纽特很轻，小小的脑袋搁在他脖子上，挠着他的痒。在他威胁把他丢下去后，安分下来乖乖环住了他的脖子。

 

现在的纽特重了很多，被忒修斯托住的大腿，精瘦但是有力，虽然脚踝还是纤细到忒修斯觉得敌人一脚就能轻易折断。

但可见的是，纽特这些年四处奔波的实地考察让他体能素质上提升了很多，巴黎一战，他也发现，纽特在咒语上也进步飞速，丝毫不输身为傲罗的他，想到这忒修斯展开了一个无声的笑容。

 

为了防止纽特不断地滑下来，忒修斯反手托住了他的屁股。

不知道是不是错觉，忒修斯感觉脖子间的呼吸更加滚烫了起来。

“纽特，你醒了？”并没有得到回应。

 

忒修斯越来越习惯于回家后能看到纽特。他可能围着围裙在炤前手忙脚乱，他可能头发凌乱、撸起着袖子刚从箱子里爬出来，他可能坐在沙发上翘着腿一边看报一边品着红茶。但他都会在忒修斯回来的瞬间，亮起脸和冲他“纽特式”羞涩微笑。

 

 

不久后，化验部的结果出来了，他们通过残留的魔药成分组合猜测、排除可能性得出了最终结果，那批药物是迷情剂。一种早就被明令禁止的比夺魂咒更加高效、更加持久的一种违禁药，但仍有有钱人从黑市里买来去操控他们的“猎物”。这是极其反人道的魔药，必须严厉打击、傲罗部听到后都忿忿不平并且跃跃欲试，想要这次将他们一举抓获。

亢奋中，他们没人注意到他们的首席傲罗反常地陷入了沉思。

 

忒修斯想到了爆炸中纽特防护咒上的漏洞，想到这段时间里纽特突然的热情，无意识增多的微笑，他的心口揪了起来，让他失去了呼吸。

 

“这种魔药的解药有人会配吗？”他听到自己严肃地说道。

 

 

下班前，忒修斯在办公室多待了一会儿，他不知道该如何和纽特提起这件事，不安和尴尬消磨着他的勇气，但他还是最终迈开了回家的步子。

 

“肿么了。”纽特在意面中含糊地问，他察觉了忒修斯晚饭时的异样。

忒修斯强迫自己镇定地抿了一口红酒。

然后深吸一口气，“纽特……”

“嗯？”纽特轻声回应，低头费力地切割着牛排。

“你有没有想过……你”忒修斯停住了，他胸口又钝痛起来。

他一点也不想失去纽特的陪伴，哪怕只是每晚一顿晚饭。他甚至想要是有什么不违禁的亲情药水什么的，给纽特灌几瓶，然后他们可以继续这样下去……

 

不，这是完全违背纽特意愿的。他早该接受纽特不喜欢他的事实，他宁愿和他的动物们在一起也不愿分给他哥哥哪怕一点的注意力。

 

忒修斯也绝对不会允许自己这么做。

“你听说过迷情剂吗？”纽特抬起头，漂亮的绿眼睛眨了眨，“哦，六年级的魔药课。一种剥夺他人意志，强迫他人爱上自己的魔药。”

忒修斯的话到了口中又咽了回去。他决定等负责魔药的部门调好解药再给纽特喝了，直接跳过尴尬的真相环节。

“你问这个干什么？”纽特端起杯子，透过红酒好奇地眨了眨眼。

“额，你们魔药老师调给你们看了吗？你当时闻到了什么味道？”

 

纽特因为思考偏过了头。

“嗯……我记得是阳光的味道。”

那可以是很多种味道，被阳光晒过的鹰头马身有翼兽羽毛的味道、向日葵的味道、烈日下小河的味道……还有，纽特抬起头盯住了忒修斯脸上若有若无的雀斑。

 

“你呢？”忒修斯被问住了，他闻到的不是一种具体的味道，而是一种感觉，一种麻烦的感觉。他在纽特假期带回家的好友莉塔身上闻到过，他们俩灰头土脸从树洞里刨出了土松鼠，莉塔因为抓捕磕破了皮，看到忒修斯走进，将松鼠藏在了身后，他生气地看着他们灰蒙蒙的脸和藏着的伤口，捉住了莉塔受伤的手，他没多久就陷入了爱情。

 

 

解药没过几天就做好了，他将解药滴在了纽特的南瓜汁里。

纽特刚从箱子里照顾完动物，看到忒修斯准备了晚饭，他有些开心地凑过去，给他讲今天关于动物的趣事。

看到纽特讲起来有些激动地红起的耳尖，忒修斯更加不想纽特喝那杯南瓜汁了。

但他就是那个该死的正直的傲罗。他握紧了自己的手。

 

这时，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从脚边传来，他看见那只棕色毛的嗅嗅宝宝在抽着他袜子上的金丝线。那是纽特买的圣诞礼物，绿色的袜子，用金丝线绣着几颗星星。当时忒修斯看到后认为又是一个来自弟弟的玩笑，嗤之以鼻，并表示绝对不会穿。

 

但最近他不知道从哪里翻出来了，就……穿了起来。

“哦？”纽特也被他的袜子吸引住了目光，抬起了一边的眉毛，好像在说，说好一辈子不穿的呢。

 

忒修斯感觉自己的脸烫了起来，所以他咳了一声，用桌上的银餐具换回了他的金线，并用魔杖修复了它。嗅嗅宝宝还不像他的爸爸，他特别容易满足。拿到银勺子，嗅嗅宝宝喜出望外地叫了一声，抱着勺子打了个滚，然后被纽特提了起来塞进了口袋里。

 

纽特没有继续问袜子的事，而是拿起南瓜汁喝了一口。

忒修斯感觉他的心沉了下去。

 

“额，感觉如何？”

“什么如何？是问你在我南瓜汁里加的东西如何？”纽特砸了砸嘴，常年接触草药，让他敏感地尝出了几种，“咦，怎么会加这个？治疗混乱的？”忒修斯的心又提上了喉咙。

他疑惑地抬眼看着忒修斯“你加了什么？”

 

忒修斯想说普通的补药，但他不会原谅自己撒谎。于是，他只好在尴尬中躲开纽特的眼睛，告诉了他真相。

“你……你认为我是中了迷情剂，然后……不！”纽特因为激动红了脸。

“不，我不是……不是这样的。”

忒修斯感觉他的心比之前更加痛了。他的脸因为误会也红了起来，甚至思考在地板上找个洞好把自己埋起来。

 

“不，不……”纽特还在努力解释，他因为苦力地寻找词汇，脸憋得快要炸开一样。

“我……不，我，就像嗅嗅寻找金子。”

“什么？”忒修斯以为自己听错了。

“我在追求你。”说完他抬起头看进了忒修斯的眼睛里。

里面的认真和坚毅几乎让他失神。

 

这绝对不是忒修斯期望的答案。

“对不起，我不该说这些的，我们是兄弟，不。”看到忒修斯眼里的震惊，纽特受伤的语无伦次地解释着。

 

他没能继续说下去，回答他的，是忒修斯覆上的嘴唇。忒修斯几乎下意识就这么做了，他听到自己鼓动的心跳和无法控制的爱意。

 

他尝到他口中的甜甜的南瓜汁。

“我觉得需要解药的是我。”他贴上纽特滚烫的耳朵轻轻地说，然后收紧了手抱住了他的小麻烦，他愿意用一辈子爱的麻烦。

 

 

注释：哈利波特六里面的设定：迷情剂的味道每个人闻到的都不一样，都是自己最喜欢的人相关的味道。


End file.
